The First Kiss
by I am the HERO AMERICA
Summary: Jack was always on the look for someone to steal his first kiss, could it be his new friend, Robin? When Hiccup gets hurt during rehearsal and has to go to the nurse, he meets a new guy and is falling head over heels for him. What brings our two boys together that day, fate, love, destiny? Or, a happy coincidence? HiJack story! T for language! Oneshot!


**So, this project has been in the works since, like, January. I know, amazing. Well, I wanted to write a HiJack fic and was like "have ever written a Dude on Dude thing that wasn't a crack!fic? No!" So, that's what drove me into this fluffy little thing... I dunno. I feel like the college bits are wrong because I'm in high school...? Anywho, it's HTTYD 2 Hiccup if you're wondering... And Jack is fab. I think that's all... Oh! Robin's name comes from HIMYM, love it!**

**WARNING: SWEARS AND TEXT-TALK! Okay, that's all.**

**Disclaimer: You are very, very funny, sir.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**~Usachan!  
~Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack Overland-Frost was a normal teenager, for the most part. Jack had three great friends, he loved pranks and he had a job stacking cans and other stack-able items at Target. For the most part, Jack was a normal teenage boy. The only thing that set Jack apart was, his hair and his feelings.

Jack had the biggest heart his mother had ever seen. Jack could always find the good in people, and he would only focus on those good things.

So, with Jack's big heart, and stupid pranking habit, he had found himself falling for the new girl. Jack was running through the hallway an hour or so before school, arms full of water balloons filled with confetti.

"What exactly are you doing?" A cool voice asked from behind him. Jack stopped in his tracks and cursed under his breath, he couldn't be caught pranking again or he'd get detention for sure.

"I am working on a project," a project for fun!

"I know it's a prank.. I want in!" Jack turned and saw a small girl with bright pink hair. Her face was round and her eyes were smooth, like dark chocolate. Her pink hair was a complete mess and her posture was strict and proper. In short, she was the average new student, trying too hard to fit in and it wasn't working.

"Y-you do?!" Jack was a little bit shocked, usually everyone went running in the opposite direction when they heard he was pranking, except for Molly, but that's a different story.

"Yeah! What's the prank, and who are we playing it on?" She asked, brushing a few stray hairs from her face. Jack smiled and nodded, handing her some of the balloons.

"We're pranking the valedictorian, it's his birthday," Jack smiled his mischievous smile, "I'm Jack by the way, Jack Overland-Frost."

"Robin, Robin Starzfield, I'm new here," she smiled and took the balloons from Jack.

* * *

After they had rigged the balloons to fall and burst open when the opened, they ran from the scene of the crime, half an hour before the bell would tell them to go to class.

"So, Robin, what brings you here to our humble school? The last day before summer break too?" Jack asked, giggling as he bumped his side into her shoulder. She giggled and pushed him back.

"My dad, he just moved us and said 'there's school today, you're going'!" She said in a deep, fake manly voice. Jack laughed lightly as he pulled her into a back hallway, out of sight from others.

"I feel like we have bounded so much after this prank, because we now know each other's back story, so my dear, dear Caroline, -"

"It's Robin," Robin deadpanned.

"I'm on a roll, stop," Jack said in a mock-scold, waving a finger in her face before continuing, "so, my dear, dear _Caroline_, will you be my pranking partner this summer?" Jack asked, getting down on one knee, taking her hand in his, as if he were proposing.

"Jack, shut up, of course we can prank the world this summer!" She giggled, tears welling up in her eyes from her laughter.

* * *

Summer break was almost over, Jack was going off to college the next morning and his new best friend, Robin, was moving to Japan for a year with her dad. This was the last day they would spend together, their going away party.

Jack and Robin had really bounded that summer, pranking, camping and just plain old talking. Everyone in the small town practically thought they were dating. They weren't, but Jack always wished they were. And at his going away party, he was going to tell her how he felt.

"Robby! Can I show you something?" Jack asked, already tugging the pink haired girl around the back of the backyard.

"Jack! I told you to quit calling me that!" Robin laughed as she let the older boy tug her to the back of his garage, to show her his present for her.

Behind his garage twinkled millions of little gold Christmas lights, like tiny little stars that Jack had strung up and hung in the trees just for Robin. Robin stared in wonder at the lights, feeling her world disappear just for her own little one with Jack. Robin could feel her throat tighten as she turned and looked at Jack, he was holding a small, red velvet box. She let her tears fall as she ran over and hugged him, letting him stumble back in surprise.

"Robin?! I was giving you a goodbye present! Don't go crying on me!" He laughed when she let him go and she continued to cry like her eyes were the rainstorm that was hanging over their heads, wishing to burst and fall like the tears from Robin's eyes.

"Jack, what are you doing?" she laughed through her tears, sounding a bit like she was trapped in a washing machine as Jack pulled her into the grass to sit with him.

"I wish to give you this," Jack smiled as he pulled a beautiful silver tree from the box, encircled with a gold band and dangling on a silver chain. "Remember when we went camping? You said you've always wanted a piece of jewelry that meant something, well I found this the other day and it's the Tree of Life, now turn around!" Jack laughed as she obeyed and pulled her curled hair off the back of her neck and allowed the boy to slip the chain around her neck and then clasping it, locking it firmly in place.

"I'm going to laugh if you get stuck at the airport for wearing this," Jack giggled as she shoved him away, laughing with him.

"Jack, I didn't think you were listening," she smiled, picking up the silver tree in her hand and loving it to pieces every second she looked at it.

"Of course I was! It was either that or the wind in the trees!" He joked, throwing his arms above his head, as a gesture of his dilemma from earlier in the summer, when they had gone camping.

They stayed in that peaceful silence, until Jack took a deep breath and decided to ruin it, " Robin, I know this is crazy, but I am crazy for you. I see you every day and I can't help but think 'that is the perfect girl'."

"Jack, you know we'll never work out, I'm a junior, your a freshman in college. I am moving to Japan, Jack, **_Japan_**!" Robin said, practically spitting out the words as if they were acid.

"I know, I knew this was a long shot, but I can't go on like this, without you knowing about these feelings and nothing ever had to happen, except..." Jack trailed off as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Jack, are you telling me that you weren't lying the other day?" Robin asked, crossing her arms and glaring at her best friend with her cool brown eyes boring into Jack's soul.

"Heheh, I'm pathetic, I know," Jack smiled sadly. "Look, I just want it to be with someone who means something to me! Someone who means the world to me, will you do me the honors of being the first?"

"Goddammit, Frost! You can't just ask someone like that!" Robin screamed, jumping to her feet.

"What!? I want my first kiss to be meaningful, is all!" Jack screamed, placing his hands above his head, trying to block the tiny hands that kept hitting him.

"_Jackson Peter Overland-Frost!_ You had me scared over what you were asking and that was all?! You sick twisted ba-"

"Sorry! Sorry! I thought we were on the same page!" Jack couldn't control his laughter, the younger girl stood over him, her face redder than a tomato and her pink hair falling out of it's twin braids. Her left spaghetti strap of her teal dress was falling off her shoulder.

"Jack, seriously, you don't want to kiss me."

"Yes I do, I want to date you, be yours and have you be mine!" Jack pleaded, getting up and grabbing Robin's hands in his own. Jack stared into her eyes and she stared back, studying his more that gazing longingly at them.

"Jack, you don't love me like that, I can see it in your eyes," she smiled sadly, pushing his hands down to his sides.

"What? Robin, are you crazy? I lov-"

"You love the _idea_ of me, Jackie, not me," Robin said, reaching behind her neck to unhook the chain. Jack stopped her.

"No, Robin, keep it. We're still friends, and I want you to remember me," Jack smiled, grabbing her hand, "now common! We have a party to fini-" the thunder cut Jack off, roaring like a caged animal.

"Jack! Common, get inside, you'll catch a cold!" His mother called, ending the two's goodbye.

* * *

"Hiccup! How far are you with that set?" Hiccup looked up from the table he was currently moving from the balcony to the floor.

"Oh, you know, slowly but surely!" Hiccup laughed as he made his way down the back stairs.

**_Thump, crash, bang!_**

"Hiccup?!" all five of the crew members rushed around to see if the boy was okay.

When the crew members got around to the stairs, they found Hiccup picking his small frame off the top of the table, brushing his front off, wincing slightly.

"Hiccup, are you okay?" One voice asked.

"Yeah, a little shaky, but fine otherwise," Hiccup smiled, then turned to pick up the table, wincing as he moved his wrist again.

"Hiccup, you might have sprained that. We can take care of this, you go to the nurse."

"Okay, but only because I was going to leave after this was moved anyway, I'll be back tomorrow to help with props backstage!" Hiccup called as one of the light crew members started pushing him out of the theater, tossing his jacket on his head on the way out.

Once outside the theater, Hiccup tried to shove his light jacket on to keep out the cold, nipping air of March, but his wrist had other plans. It wasn't that Hiccup minded the cold, his home town was joked to be the home of Jack Frost and Old Man Winter because it was so cold, it was the feeling of being so helpless that he couldn't put on a jacket that made him want it on.

Hiccup was on his way to the main building when out of nowhere, a boy with snow white hair appeared out of nowhere, taking Hiccup out and onto the cool cement.

"Oh, sorry didn't see you there, can I help you?" The boy literally lifted Hiccup off the ground and back onto his feet in one fluid motion.

"Hey, you're kinda cute, what's your name?" The boy asked once he got back around to Hiccup's face.

"I'm Hiccup, I'm actually a boy, always have been and always will be," Hiccup pointed out, shouldering past the boy and back on his way to the main building.

"So? You're still cute! Sorry about that! Wait up!" The boy called, following Hiccup as he made his way to the nurse's office. Hiccup rolled it eyes, not bothering to slow down for the boy.

"By the way, my name's Jack," the boy introduced himself with a lopsided, impish grin. Jack was a bit taller than Hiccup, but just a skinny, maybe more so. His white hair fit rather nice with his warm, brown eyes. Hiccup shook the thought from his head, gosh, why did he always start narrating his life when things got awkward?

"So, how's a cutie like you get such a wonderful name, _Hiccup_?" Jack purred, trying his best to act seductive without laughing at Hiccup's peculiar name.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. It's actually a nickname, but everyone calls me that. My real name's Henry." Hiccup stated coolly, stopping in front of the nurse's office. "well, it's been a pleasure."

"Can I have your number?" Jack asked suddenly.

"W-what?!" Hiccup stumbled back slightly, he'd only just met this guy, practically a stranger and now this guy was asking for his number?

"Yeah, I remember that you were in the architecture class that I ran into! I could use a smart friend," Jack smiled that lopsided smile again as he handed Hiccup his phone.

"I don't know, I've only just met you," Hiccup smiled playfully, crossing his arms in front of his chest, trying not to wince at the pain from his possibly-sprained wrist.

"Well, how about we go out for coffee after you get out of here?" Jack smirked as he pushed Hiccup into the nurse's office, "have fun! I'll be waiting!"

* * *

So, Jack knew he was gay, he's known it since the second week of school. He understood everything Robin had said the last time they spoke in person and he texted her all about it. She responded with things like, "_of course i knew i knew since we met_" or "_jack ur being annoying_" and things of that nature.

When Jack told his roommate, Aster, he didn't take it well. Aster wanted to be _perfectly_ clear on the fact that Aster likes girls, especially a blonde sophomore named Sophie. Jack had also wanted to be perfectly clear that he wouldn't date Aster if they were the last two men on the planet.

So when Jack had met Hiccup, his natural instincts of flirting kicked in and was instantly falling in love with the boy.

Hiccup came out of the nurse's office with an arm brace on his wrist and his faded tan jacket over it.

"So, ready to go?" Jack asked, opening the door of the main hall and heading into the cool, crisp air.

"Just so you know, this is friend coffee, I have a boyfriend." Hiccup smiled and followed Jack down the sidewalk to the campus coffee shop.

"I figured, being a cute little thing like yourself," Jack shook his head with a smile and ordered the coffee before finding a place to sit with Hiccup.

* * *

The two talked for almost three hours. They both agreed that they were now officially best friends and parted ways, Hiccup feeling like he knew everything about Jack, while Jack left shaking his head and calling himself an idiot, why didn't he tell Hiccup he was gay? It won't be easy trying to hide the fact for long, but Jack decided he'd try to hold it off until Hiccup and his boyfriend split.

Jack could do this, right? Right.

"Yo! Frostbite, where have you been off to?" Aster greeted, closing his laptop with a click and flopping onto his back to watch the younger boy.

"On a friend date, by the way, put a shirt on or are you trying to seduce me?" Jack teased as he tossed Aster the green sweatshirt on the chair.

"Oh rack off!" Aster snapped, "it's bloody hot in here! Tooth gave us that heater thing and it won't turn off unless it's unplugged. But it's really bloody cold in here without it!"

"That's okay by me, I like cold!" Jack smiled as he sat in the desk chair, trying to spin himself in a circle by swinging his feet back and forth.

"Of course you do, Frostbite, anyway, are you gonna invite Mr. Dreamy to Tooth's party?"

"Nah, he has a boyfriend," Jack made a face as if even thinking about this "boyfriend" was bad luck.

"Well, he can come as a friend, you know how she loves new friends," Aster said, but he let the matter slide by opening his laptop back up and clicking away at the keys.

* * *

Hiccup flopped onto his bed after his "date" with Jack and sighed happily, he really liked Jack. He liked Jack so much that he wished the boy was gay so they could be together, if anything ever went wrong with his current boyfriend that is. And maybe that might be sooner than expected, Augustus was being rather distant from Hiccup as of late.

"Knock, knock," Hiccup turned his gaze to the door of his dorm where, speak of the devil, Augustus stood was a small smile playing on his lips. His eyes told a different story: they sagged and were blotted with red and longing for sleep.

"Hey, Gus, I need to talk with you," Hiccup said in a gentle tone, making room for Gus on the bed.

"Actually, I need to make this quick, Hen," Gus sighed, not bothering to come in the room.

"Okay, well, what is it?"

"Henry, I've been cheating on you. I'm sorry, I never meant for us to go this far as we have, but it has and I'm sorry," Gus got out in one breath, making Hiccup's head spin. Hiccup didn't understand what was going on, how could his Augustus do this to him?

"Wait, you've been seeing someone else?" Hiccup asked slowly, testing the words on his tongue, he didn't like them, not one bit. His stomach felt like it was ripping itself apart and trying to devour Hiccup at the same time.

"Henry, you know that I loved you, but remember that love can die, and our love has," Augustus bowed his head in shame, his long black locks hanging in front of his face, "don't get angry, please."

Hiccup stared long and hard at the boy in his doorway, and he realized, he wasn't angry. Hiccup was upset that Augustus felt the need to cheat instead of talk about their feelings. Isn't that what couples do? Talk things out, and make it work?

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of staring, Hiccup nodded. He stood and crossed the room before wrapping his arms around Augustus in a tight embrace, "I'm not angry, but I wish you would've told me about your feelings before this happened."

"Thank you, Henry, I am truly sorry."

"I know, but we can't be in any relationship, not now. Not after this." Hiccup spoke, biting his bottom lip in hopes of keeping his tears away. Augustus simply nodded, untangled himself from the smaller boy and left him there. By himself in his doorway, fighting back his rush of emotions.

His pocket started buzzing, and he quickly checked it in hopes of someone with whom he could cry on.

It was Jack: _u free l8r?_

Hiccup let out a painful sob, but he forcing himself to slide his fingers over the keys, texting his response: _can u come?_

Seconds later, Jack replied: _im headed in_

There was a knock on the wood above his head, a few minutes, possibly seconds since Jack last texted, Hiccup didn't know.

"Hic, what happened?" Jack knelt next to Hiccup, placing his hand on his shoulder hesitantly.

"It's Gus, he cheated on me, he just broke up with me," Hiccup's muffled voice came from somewhere within his crouching body as he choked down another sob.

Jack looked at Hiccup and he didn't know what to do, what could he do? The two had only just met, yet, Jack felt this boy was special somehow, special to him.

Jack decided he would do what his friend Tooth always did after a breakup, Jack decided to hug Hiccup and be his shoulder to cry on.

* * *

After Hiccup had broken down in front of Jack the day they met, the two had been inseparable. Jack was always picking up Hiccup after play practice, which was almost every night since the play was opening the very next day, and Hiccup was an important part, not the lead, but he was still important. And on this particular night, Hiccup was going to work up the courage to ask Jack to the play.

"So, explain to me again what you do in this," Jack laughed as he balanced himself on the curb as they walked away from the theater and towards the dorms where they both lived.

"I sleep with the main character, then she kills me," Hiccup answered as he rubbed the brace around his wrist, he was allowed to take it off that night and test the sprain in his wrist.

"So, you're taking it off?" Jack asked, turning to walk backwards and watch as Hiccup pick at the velcro.

"Yeah, I am."

"Do it then!"

"Will you come to the play tomorrow?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

* * *

It was May, the school days were winding down to a close and Jack was running out of chances to tell Hiccup the truth; the truth was that Jack was falling in love with Hiccup, deeper in love each day they spent together, which was everyday.

At the moment, Jack and Hiccup were on their way to a party over at Tooth's house. She didn't live too far from campus and since they were all studying for finals until school was over and then booking it out of there until next fall, she decided to throw her End of the School Year party that weekend. Jack and Hiccup were in charge of bringing the plastic cups and silverware, which made no sense to Jack, they were only going to be drinking pop and eating cake, but nonetheless, they bought the utensils and made their way down the quiet street.

"Hiccup, hey, can you wait a minute?" Jack asked, grabbing Hiccup's free hand.

"What is it, Jack?"

"Well, Hic, there's something I've been wanting to tell you since we met. Henry... Hiccup, I'm gay and in love with you."

Hiccup stared at Jack for what felt like eternity before finally laughing and dropping the bag he held, "Jack! I've been trying to turn you gay for the past three months and you tell me this_ now_?" Hiccup fell over and clutched his side from laughing too hard.

"I don't think I want to take you out anymore," Jack pouted, crossing his arms and walking away towards Tooth's.

"No, Jack! Jack, wait!" Hiccup called, racing after the boy.

"What?"

"Well, Jack, I do want to date you, and I was laughing at myself, please go out with me?" Hiccup smiled, and Jack gave him his famous lopsided grin and scooped the boy up into a bear hug, nodding like crazy.

They stopped at Tooth's house to tell her the news about their date and she was ecstatic to hear the news. And that's how Hiccup found himself sitting next to Jack on a park bench, too close to be friends. And Hiccup wouldn't have it any other way, he loved the walk that Jack took him on; to the coffee shop for a drink then around the park, just talking like they usually did. Except it was better than when they usually hung out, there wasn't a big group with them and Jack even found the courage to grab Hiccup's hand and hold it. In short, Hiccup was living in his favorite dream, and if this was a dream, he knew what happened next.

"Hiccup, can I tell you something I've seen only told my closest friends?"

"Hm?" Hiccup asked, leaning his head on Jack's shoulder.

"I've never kissed anyone before," Jack practically whispered in Hiccup's ear. Hiccup didn't move his head from Jack's shoulder, just tilted it to look at Jack's dazzling brown eyes. How has this boy managed to get to college without being kissed even once?

"Why is that?" Hiccup asked, never looking away from Jack's eyes.

"Well, I never actually thought I could be gay, so I tried to chase a bunch of girls, but they never wanted to date me. When I finally found my friend Robin I was so obsessed with getting her to kiss me, I never noticed anyone else. She turned me down because she figured out that I was gay. So then I manages to come out when I got here and my first two boyfriends never made it far enough to kiss and here we are," Jack sighed then looked away from Hiccup, out to the small pond where the last traces of ice were already fading.

"Jack, do you think we can do this again?" Hiccup asked in an attempt to get the smile back on Jack's stunning face.

"Only if you let me call you my boyfriend," Jack said, his impish grin playing on the corners of his mouth.

"Of course, boyfriend," Hiccup added playfully, putting his small arm around Jack's small midsection.

* * *

Hiccup and Jack went out almost every night after that and Jack loved every single second he spent in his boyfriend's presence.

Hiccup on the other hand, hated that in two days it would be the end of the year and they would go home for the summer. Hiccup was determined to get Jack to kiss him before the end of the year, even going as far as to kiss the boy's cheeks and hands.

Tonight was their last date of the school year because neither boy had actually packed their things for home.

"Jack, it has been a lovely evening, like always," Hiccup started, grabbing his hand and leading the taller boy down the empty sidewalk.

"Well, I am the world's best boyfriend!" Jack teased as Hiccup strayed from the sidewalk and onto the grass.

"Well, I wouldn't go _that_ far, but you are sweet," Hiccup responded, pulling Jack into the damp grass to sit next to him.

"What do you mean by that?" Jack asked, tipping slightly from the smaller boy's pulling.

"Jack, do you want to kiss me?" Hiccup sighed, turning away from the white haired boy.

Jack stared at Hiccup for a while before blowing hot air out of his nose, Hiccup was very high maintenance, but Jack wouldn't have him any other way.

"Come here," Jack said sweetly, pulling Hiccup into his lap. He started to comb Hiccup's hair fair from his face with his fingers, speaking softly the whole time, "Hiccup, I do want to kiss you, but I've never done it before and you are so much more experienced than me, I don't want to disappoint you," Jack smiled and looked into Hiccup's deep, green eyes, "okay?"

"Jack, I don't care if you're good or not, I want to kiss you. Just let me lead," Hiccup spoke in a voice that Jack had only heard once, when he had seen Hiccup's play. It was the voice he used to tell the lead woman he loved her, it was the voice that made Jack want to be that girl so bad. Jack truly believed in what Hiccup said and finally after many painfully long seconds, he nodded. Jack nodded and placed his hands on either side of Hiccup's waist, shifting the boy into an easier position to kiss him.

"Trust me, it'll be fine," Hiccup whispered as he leaned close, noses touching.

Jack's big, brown eyes filled with fear as Hiccup leaned in, "Hic, I'm scared." His lips were millimeters away from each other and Hiccup didn't want him backing out now, they were so close. He wrapped his legs around Jack's lower back and closed the gap between them.

Jack had no time to back out after he told Hiccup he was scared, he saw Hiccup's eyelids, squeezed shut and they were freckled like the rest of his face. Jack's brain shut off and his eyes slid shut. He saw sparks flying. Jack felt Hiccup's lip battling his own in a wonderful, yet complex dance and Jack let him lead, sitting back and trying to gain control of his heart beating out of control.

Hiccup felt Jack trying to mimic his lip's movements, but failing as Hiccup was too experienced and this was Jack's first time.

Hiccup felt sparks and bubbles like he never had before, but he couldn't go on forever, and he felt his air running out.

Both boys gasped for air as they pulled away, resting their foreheads together.

"That was amazing," Jack breathed, red in the face and eyes filled with excitement.

They stayed in that peaceful state for a few moments before Hiccup untangles himself from Jack and stood.

"Jack, I have to go, I need to pack and my dad's picking me up at nine," Jack nodded standing with him and followed the boy to his dorm.

"Thank you, for that wonderful kiss, Hiccup," Jack smiled as he dropped Hiccup off at his dorm.

"Thank you, Jack. Thank you for kissing me."

* * *

**_RING! RING!_**

"Hello?" Jack asked through the sleep that threatened to take him over again.

"Jack, did you just get up? Are you packed? We're in the parking lot, love you!" Click. Rosie never really understood how to talk on the phone. Jack chuckled as he set his phone down and rubbed his face to get rid of the sleep, he couldn't look like this for his family. His family who was in the parking lot. His family who was headed up. His family who shouldn't find out that he was gay without Jack telling them himself. Shit.

Jack threw the covers off and started gathering this and that from the things that didn't manage to make it into his bags last night.

"Jack! you're up! Finally," Aster laughed as he strolled into the room, fresh from his morning shower.

"Not funny, my parents are coming up here with my little sister and none of them know I'm gay. So, please, hush!" Jack quickly announced, shoving his gathered items into a half-empty bag.

"Well, how are you going to say goodbye to Hiccup?" Aster asked, sitting in the desk chair and watching the younger boy pack.

"Well, I don't have to worry because we said goodbye last night, he left at nine," Jack sighed as he pushed his bangs from his eyes with a sigh.

"Don't forget this," Aster warned as he tossed Jack the only thing on their otherwise empty desk.

Jack looked at the picture frame that was just tossed at him and smiled, it was the first picture he and Hiccup had taken together. The picture had been taken at the opening night of Hiccup's play, it was him, Hiccup, Aster, North, Tooth and Sandy and they all looked happy in the picture. Jack smiled at the picture of him and his new best friends. He placed it safely into the large pockets of his jeans.

"Thanks, I'm gonna mi-"

"_JAAAAAAAAAAAAACKIEEEEEEEE!_" Jack stumbled forward as he was hit from behind by his younger sister trying to jump on his back.

"Rosie! I missed you, kiddo!" Jack chuckled as he helped her onto his back.

"Jack! I came to help, Mama and Dad are still at the stairs, Daddy really loves the wooden railing." Rosie stated, laying her head on Jack's cheek with a smile.

"Well, there's not much to take, I've got this suitcase and this backpack. Oh! I also have two boxes. I took most of my stuff home during spring break."

"Who's that?" Rosie asked, pointing at the light-brown haired man at the desk.

"Oh, that's my roommate Aster. Aster, this is my sister, Rosie," Aster gave Rosie a small wave and turned back to the book he was reading.

"Oh! The bunny, right?" Rosie giggled as she remembered the Halloween picture she had seen from Jack at Christmas.

Jack started laughing and then his parents came in.

Once everything was taken out to the car, Jack bid farewell to Tooth and North who had come to say goodbye before North went to the airport to head back to Russia.

* * *

Jack sat in his bedroom, planning on what he would tell his parents when dinner came and he would finally tell them the truth.

He didn't have much time though, Rosie was calling him to dinner already.

"Well, here goes nothing..."

"Jack, glad you could join the living! Get some unpacking done?" His dad greeted with a smile and I pat on the back as Jack took his seat at the table.

"Well, sorta," Jack laughed nervously as he felt the sweat trickle down the back of his neck, now or never, Frost! "Mama, Dad, I actually have to tell you something, and I should've done this over winter break, but then Grandma was having her freak out over everything, but the point is, I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner," Jack was losing his nerve as he paused to take a sip from his water.

"Jackson Peter Overland-Frost, If something is bothering you, you shouldn't have to be afraid to tell us," His mother chided him.

"Well, uh, it's not bothering me, but it is still me. Mama, Dad, I'm gay."

There was a long silence, no one said anything for a while as they let the news sink in.

"How long have you felt this, Jackson?" His dad asked after a few minutes of agonizing silence.

"Second week of school, listen Dad, I'm so sorry I di-"

"I'm not angry."

"Come again?"

"Jack, we're not angry at you, at least not for being gay. We're proud that you feel free enough to recognize your true feelings, but we're upset you didn't tell us sooner," his mother spoke with her calm and safe voice, making Jack feel safe like he always had when his mother and father were near.

"So, do you have a boyfriend? Did you kiss him?" Rosie asked excitedly from across the table. Jack chuckled as he nodded.

"Here, this is him. He's the one in the suit," Jack smiled as he handed Rosie the small frame from his pocket.

"He's pretty!" Rosie breathed as she looked at the picture in her hands, "hey, Jack, who is this?"

"Hm? Oh, that's my friend Tooth. And that's North, he's from Russia. Oh! And that's Sandy, he doesn't say much."

"Your friends have weird names."

"You have a weird name." Both siblings stuck their tongues out playfully at each other.

"You two quit it," Their mom laughed as she took the picture frame from Rosie and looked at the group, "my goodness! Jackson, look at him! He's such a cute little thing!" Their mother gushed as she shoved the picture frame underneath her husband's face.

"Hmmmm, I see. Jack, I wish to meet this boyfriend of yours."

"Oh yes! Let's have him for dinner! Jack, you go call him up after dinner tonight and invite him over!"

"_Mamaaaaaaaa,_" Jack groaned, but nonetheless agreed.

And after dinner, that's just what he did.

"Hello?" Hiccup asked, his voice quiet.

"Hic, it's me. I told my parents," Jack started slowly, not wanting to sound too rushed or hurried.

"Jack, how did it go?"

"Well, it went horrible! They want to meet you!" Jack whined, flopping on his bed.

Hiccup chuckled softly before answering with his quiet voice, "Jack, how is that bad?"

"Because they're weird and when I showed them a picture of you, they called you 'pretty' and 'cutie'."

"Jack, that's what _you_ called me," Hiccup deadpanned, "well, I'm free on Sunday, how about then?"

"Yeah, that should be enough time, today's Friday, so, yeah, it works fine. See you soon!"

* * *

"Okay, Hiccup is going to be here any second so just stay calm. Stay calm!" Jack panicked as he looked out the window for the tenth time that minute.

"Jack, you're the one freaking out. Do you think he'll let me paint his nails?" Rosie asked, dragging her nail polish box out of her room and setting it on the coffee table.

"I don't think so, but you can always ask," Jack said, bouncing over to the door and throwing it open, scaring the small Hiccup that was about to knock.

"Jack! Hi, that was, uh, that was quick," Hiccup laughed as Jack pulled him into the house with a smile.

"Of course! Can't keep you waiting," he said with a wink.

Introductions were made quickly and then they all sat around the dinner table for what Jack's mom planned to be a lovely evening.

"So, Hiccup, what was your major in college?" Jack's dad asked, directing his attention to Hiccup.

"I'm majoring in architecture. I plan to move to New York after college to build a building as grand as the Empire State Building, sir." Hiccup smiled politely back at Jack's dad, though he felt as if the man was staring into the depths of his soul.

"Please, call me Jackson, my boy!" -Frost smiled as he gave a hearty laugh and let clapped the boy on the back.

"Hiccup! Is it true that you kissed Jack? Is he a good kisser?" Rosie asked as she shoved a forkful of mac and cheese into her mouth.

"I'd like to think so, yes," Hiccup chuckled.

"Rosie! You can't ask that!" Jack turned a bright shade of red as he covered Rosie's mouth, preventing her from asking more questions.

"No, it's fine. I don't really mind," Hiccup smiled as he put more food into his mouth.

* * *

The dinner went okay in both boys eyes, at least no one died. And Jack's parents seemed to approve of Hiccup and Jack being together.

It was Hiccup's dad that they were afraid of. Hiccup's dad didn't really take it too well when fourteen year old Hiccup was caught locking lips with another dude. Now, over the years, Mr. Haddock had learned to be at peace with this slight difference in his son, but he had never met any of his sons boyfriends. So, it was quite a surprise when Mr. Haddock showed up at the Overland-Frost's doorstep asking for his son.

"Hello, can we help you?" Mrs. Overland-Frost asked the man towering over her.

"Uh, yes, hi, I'm Stoick Haddock and I dropped my son, Hiccup, off here earlier. I came to pick him up?" He phrased his answer more like a question than a statement.

"Oh, yes of course! Why don't you come in, the boys are just entertaining Rosie right now." Mrs. Overland-Frost practically dragged the large man into her small, cozy home.

"Mama! Mama! Look, Hiccup's _gorgeous_!" Rosie pulled the older boy out from around the corner and presented him to the three adults. Hiccup had a bright pink feather boa wrapped around his neck and sparkly lime green nail polish expertly placed upon both his bare feet and his fingers. And, to make matters even greater, Hiccup also had dark red lipstick painted on his lips and matching ribbons somehow braided into his hair.

"_Rosalyn Emma Overland-Frost!_ What have I told you about putting makeup on your brother's friends!?" Mrs. Overland-Frost shrieked in surprise at the sight of her son's boyfriend.

"But Mama, I have to practice putting makeup on boys if I want to do makeup and costumes for the play!" Rosie whined as she was marched to the bathroom to get the makeup remover, being scolded all the way about how "boys are too nice to tell her not to put makeup on them".

"Hi, uh, Dad..." Hiccup said awkwardly, pulling the boa off and placing it on the coffee table. He then started to take the ribbons out of his hair and the braids along with them.

"Hello, Hiccup. Ready to go?" Stoick asked, awkwardly jingling his keys.

"Yeah, I'll meet you outside, let me just, uh, wipe this off..."

"Alright, son," Stoick nodded, heading out the door.

Rosie came back and handed him the face wipes, then she pulled him into the bathroom and helped him wipe it off.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup. I didn't know that you don't like makeup," Rosie looked on the verge of tears. Hiccup chuckled softly and pulled her into a hug. Rosie squeaked in surprise by the sudden impact and she dropped the makeup wipe she had been holding.

"I'm not angry, really," Hiccup smiled as the girl hugged him back.

"I'm glad! Maybe next time you come over, we can do something you want to do! Would that be okay?" Rosie asked, pulling out of the hug to look into Hiccup's eyes with her own, innocent eyes.

"Of course we can," Hiccup smiled and the girl ran out of the bathroom cheering.

"Well, aren't you a sweetheart-honey-muffin?" Jack teased as he walked in and sat on the tub across from Hiccup who sat on the lid of the toilet.

"Hey, that's your nickname!" Hiccup smiled as he grabbed Jack's hand.

"So, you leaving?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, I have a feeling I'll be back." Hiccup laughed as Jack pulled him to his feet and led him to the front door.

"Hiccup, I had a nice time, I hope you did too," Jack said as they stood outside the door.

"You know what would make this day perfect?" Hiccup purred and Jack blushed a bright shade of pink. Jack nodded and leaned forward, letting Hiccup close the distance and their lips met; a beautiful exchange of fireworks and lightning strikes.

The perfect ending to a perfect day, wouldn't you agree?


End file.
